


ボーダーライン

by walterinsect



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Japanese, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt, Translation
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walterinsect/pseuds/walterinsect
Summary: 医者はそういった。もっと正確に言うなら「境界性パーソナリティ障害」だった。聞き覚えのある言葉だったが、彼女の専門分野に心理学は含まれていなかった。いや、脳科学分野とのつながりは確かに―





	ボーダーライン

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Borderline.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314333) by [lovelaika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelaika/pseuds/lovelaika). 



> 本作品は上記の通りlovelaikaさん作『Borderline』の日本語訳です。翻訳に起因する問題については私までお願いします。  
> また気に入っていただけましたら英語の原作の方にもKudosをお願いします。
> 
> This is a Japanese translation of the work by lovelaika, as linked above. Any issues with the translation is to be directed at me.  
> If you like it, please give Kudos to the original work as well!

⏹

医者はそういった。もっと正確に言うなら「境界性パーソナリティ障害」だった。聞き覚えのある言葉だったが、彼女の専門分野に心理学は含まれていなかった。いや、脳科学分野とのつながりは確かに―

「一ノ瀬さん、お加減はどうですか、このように病名を知るということが怖い、というお気持ちはよくわかります。でも私達と一緒に治療をしていく第一歩でもあるんです。気分はどうでしょう、緊張していますか。」

どう、と言われても志希は何も感じなかった。そもそもここに来たこと自体、自分の意志ではなかったのだ。

* * *

 

⏮

志希は橋の上に立って、行き交う人々を眺めていた。誰も自分には気がついていないのだろう。深夜2時の街に立っているボサボサの長髪に白衣を着た少女。きっとせいぜい大学に行くのだろう、としか思われない。

志希は1時間ほどそこに立ち尽くし、酔っ払ったサラリーマンたちが帰って自分1人になれるまで待った。もうなにかに邪魔されるのは嫌だった。志希は仕事用の電話に346の同僚宛、そしてフレデリカに宛てたメッセージを残していた。それが彼女に届くには、フレデリカが志希のことをまだ気にかけている必要があったが。志希は彼女にひどいことをしてしまった。自分は彼女にはふさわしくない。

志希は橋の上から川の流れを見つめた。うなるほどの激しさはなく、かといって穏やかさからも程遠いそれはいつもであれば志希の心を捉えていたが、今は周りに誰もいないという事実で頭が頭がいっぱいだった。おもむろに橋の欄干に足をかけ、よじ登った彼女はそこに腰掛け、支えの無い足を揺らした。その高さを怖いと感じるよりも、安堵を覚えたことに驚く。ただ自分を見つける事になってしまう人に対して若干の申し訳無さもあった。ここで見つかる死体は多分自分が最初ではないだろうから。

志希はまっすぐ前を見つめた。もう後戻りはできない。もう前みたいに途中でやめてしまうのは無しだ。徐々に前に体重をかけ、彼女は落ちた。

そして、朝が来る。

鼻につく匂いには覚えがあったが、なぜ知っているのかはっきりと思い出せない。死後の世界にでも来たのかと考えて、その思いつきをやめる。ゆっくりと目を開けると、眩しさが視界を染めた。知らない天井が視界に入る。首を回して横を見るとプロデューサーが医師と話しているのが見える。なーんだ。病院にいるのか。つまりは計画失敗だ。

反対側を向くとフレデリカがあたりを見回している。目は赤く腫れ、きれいなブロンドの髪はボサボサだった。何週間も寝ていないように見える。

「にゃは…」何を言えばいいのかわからなかった。喉がカラカラだった。

フレデリカはこちらに気がつくと、口を大きく開け志希のことを見つめた。自分はきっとめちゃくちゃに見えるのだろう。頭にはなにかがつけられているし、手足は拘束されているようだった。フレデリカの瞳に涙が浮かぶのが見えた瞬間、彼女はわんわん泣き出した。フレデリカはなにか言おうとしていたが、涙と嗚咽の間にかき消されて言葉になっていなかった。彼女は泣きながら志希に頭を預け、患者着に包まれた志希に縋って泣き続けた。

「大好きだよ」

* * *

 

⏮

吐いたあとの臭いは大嫌いだった。敏感な鼻は、悪臭やひどい味も同じように敏感に感じ取ってしまう。数ヶ月前から食べたものを戻すようになったが、多分この臭いに慣れることはないのだろう、と志希は思う。吐くたび覚える嫌悪感と体に悪いことという実感に苛まれても、便器に向かい、喉に指を突っ込む彼女に選択肢はなかった。

母親はそのうち志希の体重について何も言わなくなった。

 

* * *

 

⏭

フレデリカは部屋の扉を開け、かろうじてゴミに隠されていない床に足を下ろした。部屋のカーテンは締め切られ、その隙間から漏れる光がなければ夜だと錯覚してしまうほどの暗さだった。志希はここ数日仕事に出てこず、連絡すらしていなかった。昨日の夜フレデリカがアパートに行くと伝えようとした電話もすぐ留守番電話に回され、彼女が電話に出ることはなかった。

アパートはひどい有様だった。フレデリカは慎重に中に入り、キッチンを見る。そこは即席の化学実験室と化していて、香水作りのためのビーカーや様々な小瓶がそこら中に散乱している。言葉を失ったまま、彼女は即席実験室からアパート全体を見回す。志希がズボラなのはフレデリカもよく知っていたが、目の前の状況は常軌を逸している。冷蔵庫の横にゴミ袋が積まれ、床には洗濯物とティッシュペーパーが散らばっている。ダンボール箱と食事のあとが横に押しのけられ、玄関に山を作っていた。唯一部屋の中心の1メートルほどの円形だけがゴミのない場所だった。

カウンターから部屋を覗いたフレデリカは、床に寝ている志希を見つけた。慎重に彼女に近づくと志希がいつもの白衣を着ていることに気がつく。すごい臭いがする。一体この部屋のシャワーは使われているのだろうか。志希の体を優しく揺らしてフレデリカは志希を起こしにかかった。

「シキちゃん、起きてお仕事行かなきゃだめだよ。もう遅刻だしプロデューサーも心配してるよ。」志希はむにゃむにゃと言葉ともうめきともつかない声を上げたが、起きようとはしなかった。

「シキちゃん、おきてよ～。もうお仕事2日も休んじゃってるよ～。またキャンセルになったら事務所が大変だよ。」彼女は志希の髪を撫でながら言う。髪を撫でるよりもサラサラの髪を手ぐしで感じるほうが彼女は好きだったが、今の志希の髪はしばらく手入れされていないのか、絡まっていてそんなことはできそうになかった。

「………………むぅ……ぬぅ……………」

「何かなシキちゃん？」

「フレちゃんくるからきれいにしようとおもって…」とゴミの無い空間を指しながら志希は言った。カーペットには大きなシミができているのが見える。

フレデリカは笑いながら「シキちゃん、起きないんならフレちゃんが無理やり起こしちゃうよー」といつもの鼻歌を奏でながら言う。どこで聞いたのか思い出せない歌だったが、この8音の旋律がフレデリカは気に入っていた。

「うぅー…わかったわかった。1分くれたら着替えるよー。フレちゃん手伝ってくれる～？」

「だめ、シャワーが先だよ。」

「一緒に入る～？」志希はウィンクしながら言う。

「だーめ！」フレデリカがウィンクを返す。

「フレちゃんつまんなーい」

 

* * *

 

⏮

志希は自分の吐瀉物の上に横たわっていた。なにかを徹底的に間違えてしまった。もうすでに死んでいるはずなのに。彼女の鼻腔をあのひどい臭いが満たしていた。

それでも彼女は起き上がりたくなかった。いや、起き上がれなかったし、起き上がれたとしてもそうしたくなかった。馬鹿なミスをしたその代償がこれだった。バスルームの床で吐瀉物にまみれて倒れて動けなくなっている。薬のオーバード―ズで自殺を図り、比較的痛みも苦しみも無い死を迎えようとした。迎えようとしたのにしくじった。必要以上に飲んだ薬を体が拒否した。これは多分体の反乱なのだ、と彼女は思う。

ここで倒れていればいずれ死ねるはずだったが、ルームメイトがそれより先に戻ってきてしまう。志希は彼女が大嫌いだった。お馬鹿でうるさいアメリカ人の彼女は事あるごとに彼女を連れ出し、同じようにうるさくて馬鹿な「かわいいアジア人ガールフレンドを狙っている」男子学生と引き合わせようとした。心の底から嫌だった。何もかも、ここにある全てが嫌だった。大学は退屈で、面白そうな人間もいなかった。ここではフラっとどこかに消える、ということが途方もなく難しかった。

ドアが開く音が聞こえる。

「おーいシーク、いるー…なんてこと！オーマイゴッド！911に通報しないと！」

 

* * *

 

⏭

フレデリカは綺麗だった。彼女は志希が持っていないものをすべて持っていた。フレデリカといれば満たされた。でも時々、空っぽの自分が空っぽになりすぎて壊れていくようにも感じた。それでもフレデリカは彼女の隣にいてくれた。「みんなシキちゃんのこと大好きだよ」と言いながら。

そして彼女が志希を好きだ、と言いながら。

* * *

 

⏭

志希は自分がなぜ時々失踪したくなるのかわからなかった。意識的に考えるようなことではなかったし、彼女の中ではハンバーガーを食べようと決めることと失踪しようと決めることは同等だった。志希はいつもそのときしっくり来る、と思ったことをした。戻ることがそう思えれば彼女はそうした。

志希がアパートからこっそり消えてからすでに4日が経っていた。多分今まで消えた時間の最長記録だろう。東京は彷徨うには最適の場所だった。まっすぐ歩いていても街が終わらないそこは、迷って彷徨うのにちょうどよかった。

初日からもうずっと寝ていない。初日の夜は数時間ネットカフェの個室で眠りについたが、翌日からは寝ることがしっくりこなかった。その時から食事をしたかどうかも彼女は思い出せなかった。これはフレちゃんにしたことへの罰なのだ、そう思った。あれは全く予想外でもなかったけれど、フレちゃんはひょっとしたら違うんじゃないかと思ってしまった。フレデリカは何があってもきっと自分がすることすべてを受け入れてくれるし愛してくれる、そんな期待があった。

もちろんそんな期待が無茶苦茶なことはわかっていた。今の自分の行いがフレデリカを傷つけることも十分わかっていた。失踪、責任からの逃避、自分を傷つけること、食事を取らないこと、そういう全てだ。フレちゃんは医者に見てもらうほうが自分のためになると言った。志希は、その言葉の裏に志希がおかしくなっていて、それを直さないとフレデリカは自分を愛してくれないのだ、とわかってしまった。

考えてみれば当然だった。フレちゃんはとっても楽天的で素敵な女の子で、自分のように百万通りに壊れている人間と一緒にいる理由が無いのだ。フレデリカは綺麗で、完璧で、親切な女の子だから、志希は自分のできるすべてで彼女を愛した。志希はそのどれでもないから。志希の髪はピンクがかった不自然な色で、絡まってぐちゃぐちゃだった。志希はフレデリカのようにいることができなかった。いつも間違った選択をする志希と完璧なフレデリカ。志希にはなれない。できない。彼女のようにはなれないのだ。志希は替えがきくのだ。346プロも、フレちゃんも、両親だって彼女を必要としていない。自分が消えてしまったって一体誰がそれを気にするんだろう。

フレちゃんを失ってしまったら、もう彼女を必要とする人間はいなくなる。戻る理由もなくなる。

彼女は橋の上にいた。下を流れる川を見つめた。そこに立ったまま彼女は水を、人々を、そして空の星を見つめた。飛鳥はどうしているだろうか、と少しだけ考える。志希はその時しっくり来ることをやった。跳ぶことがしっくり来るような気がした。錠剤を飲み下すより綺麗で速い結末。しかし周りに大勢いる中で飛ぶのはためらわれた。結局それは、また自分勝手な欲望で周りの人を傷つけることになる。

橋の欄干の前で眼下の水を見つめながら、彼女は待った。

* * *

 ⏭

「私もだよ」

志希が飛んだとき、残業中のOLがそれを目撃したのだと医師は志希に伝えた。現場に向かった彼女は志希を引き上げ、救急車を呼んだのだという。志希が選んだその川は見た目よりも浅く、彼女は足と肋骨を何本か折り、手首をめちゃくちゃにして、さらに頭蓋骨の開放骨折という重傷だった。縫合のために志希の髪は剃られ、しばらくは車椅子生活だと医師は続けた。体中は切り傷、擦り傷と痣に包まれている。それでも彼女は生きていた。

プロデューサーは志希の仕事の予定を数カ月先までキャンセルした。次の曲はレコーディングを終えていたし、とりあえずは問題ないと彼は言った。

志希はその曲が気に入っていた。

* * *

 

⏯

車椅子に座って診察室をあとにした志希は、そこでフレデリカが待っていることに気がつく。フレデリカが浮かべた微笑みはファッションや母親から聞いたフランスのことを話すいつもの微笑みとは違っていた。そこには心配の色があった。

退院すると、すぐさまフレデリカは志希の世話係をすると宣言してそれを曲げようとしなかった。志希の退院前から彼女はゴミ部屋となった志希のアパートに移り、そこの片付けをすでに終えていた。痣や剃った髪が目立たなくなるようにメイクまで。夏樹は志希の新しい見た目を「パンクロックだ」といっていたく気に入っているようだ。彼女が自分の自殺を防ぐために見張っているのだ、ということくらい志希は理解していた。でも今の状態で大したことはできない。何しろ足と手首を折っていて志希は松葉杖が使える状態ではなかったので、フレデリカが彼女の車椅子を押していた。まるでナースさんだね、萌えだよ萌え、といってからかったら顔を真っ赤にして照れていたフレデリカ。

フレデリカが志希が手にする書類を気にしていることに彼女は気がついた。

「にゃはは～。これはあたしのだからフレちゃんにはみせてあげな～い」

はにかみがちにペロッと舌を出し、こめかみを指さしながら言う

あの色が消えた。「…それ持ってたらシキちゃんは安心できるのかな？」

志希は頷く。

ようやくフレデリカは笑って、いつもの明るいふるまいに戻った。志希が見たくてたまらなかった彼女の輝きが戻ってきた。

「ん～そしたらやることたくさんだね。シキちゃんのお家に帰って生活できるようにして、でプロデューサーが事務所に顔だせーって言ってたから事務所にも行って…もちろんシキちゃんが行きたいって思うならだけど♪あとあとミカちゃんとカナデちゃんとシューコちゃんが集まってパーティーやろうって言ってたんだよ、いやほんとにみんなシキちゃんにあいたがってるんだよ～。ユカちゃんやキョーコちゃんやモモカちゃ――シキちゃん、大丈夫？どうして泣いてるの？」

自分が泣いていることに言われて気がついた。「え、うん、えっと、大丈夫だよ」と言いながら袖で涙を拭く。「ただ、ちょっと…ごめんね。フレちゃんに会いたくて、それで、これからあたしどうしたらいいのかわかんなくて…」

「心配しなくても大丈夫。アタシがずっとここにいるから。大変なときでも、ね？アタシはシキちゃんのこと嫌いにならないよ。絶対に。」

「会いたかったよ、フレちゃん。」


End file.
